


"The Way You Flirt Is Shameful"

by aw_doll_no



Series: Dialogue Generator [5]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw_doll_no/pseuds/aw_doll_no
Summary: "The way you flirt is shameful." He recognizes the voice as Tony's and sure enough Bucky  walks around the corner to see a offended Clint and an even more offended looking Tony. They both stand side by side, ignoring each other. Natasha sits at the table, arms around her knees holding a cup, watching both men with amusement.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Dialogue Generator [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634944
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	"The Way You Flirt Is Shameful"

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a new story, I'm sorry for taking so long. There are some other news too... I hate to say it but there won't be another one anytime soon :( ([here's why](https://aw-doll-no.tumblr.com/post/614043226451607552/no-stories-in-near-future)) but I will be back.

The elevator doors open, Bucky steps out and walks in the direction of the kitchen when he starts hearing voices.

"It's not that bad." That's Clint, no question.

There is the sound of someone huffing in response but Bucky doesn't know who's doing it.

"Oh come on." Clint again.

"The way you flirt is shameful." He recognizes the voice as Tony's and sure enough Bucky walks around the corner to see a offended Clint and an even more offended looking Tony. They both stand side by side, ignoring each other. Natasha sits at the table, arms around her knees holding a cup, watching both men with amusement.

Clint turns to her with an pleading expression. "Tasha I'm good at flirting."

"Of course you are. It's a mystery why I never fell for it myself," she says smirking.

Clint's face falls. "You are supposed to be on my side." He folds his arms and mumbles, "Traitor."

"I am on your side but I also have to save you from yourself."

"And _you_ my friend need some serious saving." Tony points out.

"Easy for you to say," Clint huffs, "you have a big name and a huge amount of money."

"That's not it." Tony waves him off before pointing to Bucky. "Take him for example. In the 40s? A nobody and a poor one at that but he got the ladies. No offense."

Bucky raises a brow not quite sure what to make out of the situation.

"But he got called smooth and the only way I can pull off being smooth is when I'm on a mission. It's an act. Private me is different, you know, I'm funny. That's the route I'm taking and people like funny guys, some even look especially for them for dating."

"Clint, Clint please listen to me," Tony puts a hand on his shoulder. "You are right. Funny is good, funny is great and I'm the living proof of that _but_ ," Tony takes a deep breath, "your puns aren't funny and least of all flirty. Listening to them just hurts."

"Aw fuck you, Stark."

Bucky wonders if he should have gone to the kitchen later. He asks anyway. "What is this all about?"

"Clint is a hopeless case." "Tony is an idiot that thinks you can't flirt in a humorous way." They both answer at the same time before looking at each other affronted.

"I never said that. It's absolutely possible but humorous flirting is not whatever that is what you do." Tony waves his arms.

Unimpressed Natasha looks over to Bucky to explain. "Clint's way of flirting is taking in your situation or rather your environment and making a cheesy pun out of it." She looks thoughtful to the ceiling. "There was this market place, where was that again? Anyway I still remember there being so many fruits and vegetables and he tried to make every single one of them a pun."

Clint switches his glare from Tony to Natasha. "You laughed."

"Because I thought you were doing awful jokes on purpose. I didn't know that you actually tried out new lines."

Tony shakes his head unbelieving. Bucky on the other hand is curious. "Is it really that bad?"

"Of course not," Clint declines.

"I can't listen to this anymore. I'm done." Immediately Tony leaves the room with big steps. Natasha seems very interested in her cup all of sudden.

"But it's not that bad." Clint repeats again starting to look unsure.

Bucky feels a pinch in his chest watching this. Before he knows it his mouth opens. "Try it on me."

Clint blinks a few times, his eyes start to roam around and Bucky feels like a fool for even suggesting but before he can take it back Clint speaks.

"You must be a banana," he waits a beat and continues, "because I find you very _a-peeling_." A lopsided smile spreads over Clints face in a somehow awkward manner.

Nothing happens at first but then Bucky let's out a soft, "oh," before leaving the room without another word.

"That was your best fruit related pun flirt I wonder why it didn't work," Natasha wonders sarcastically.

Clint looks thoughtful without acknowledging her.

>>>\------>

It's dinner time and the team sits together to enjoy it. Several conversations take place at the same time and Bucky finds himself enjoying the familiarity of it.

"I heard there is a new steak house not far from here," Clint says and for a moment Bucky is confused because nobody responds to it. It's just then that he realizes that he's the one Clint is talking to.

"Ok?"

Clint smiles. "I just thought you should know."

"Why?"

"I'm pretty sure that you would enjoy it. At least you would fit in really well." Clint's smile becomes wider. "Because they're serving BBQ and you're _barbe-cute_."

Bucky can feel Steve's eyes on him while looking at Clint's expecting face but he chooses to ignore both of them and continues with his food. It doesn't take long for Clint to join another conversation and Steve to stop looking.

>>>\------>

Bucky finds himself on the same seat as the night before because it's breakfast time. At least for him. The team usually eats together in the evening but the rest of the day everyone is on their own because of the different schedules. Clint comes in but Bucky doesn't bother to say anything because at this time of the day any word will fall on deaf ears. Literally.

Clint seats himself opposite of Bucky with a mug and a half asleep expression. They sit in silence for awhile. Bucky is still eating his toast when Clint starts to gaze intensely at the ingredients. His look turns up and with a big toothy grin he says, "There is nothing _butter_ than you."

Bucky stops in the middle of chewing and just stares. Clint doesn't seem bothered by it at all. Bucky decides that he is done with eating and gets up to bring his dishes to the kitchen sink before leaving.

>>>\------>

They meet again in the corridor. Clint is carrying the same cup as this morning but it's probably his fifth refill. He holds it up in greeting.

"We should get coffee together sometime, because I like you a _latte_."

Once again he's smiling but this time he doesn't wait for Bucky to respond, he just walks past him into the elevator.

>>>\------>

It's movie night and everyone sits quietly together to follow the plot of the film. It's finally something Bucky is actually interested in. Together with the popcorn and the comfortable couch, he doesn't have anything to complain about.

In the middle of a landscape shot Clint leans over. Bucky holds out the bowl but instead of getting a handful, Clint just takes a single one and holds it up to Bucky.

"I know it's _corny_ but I think you are _a-maize-ing_."

"Jarvis stop the movie," Tony shouts before turning around to glare at Clint. "You! Get out! Now!"

"But-"

"No. I don't want to hear it. That was two mistakes at once."

Clint huffs but does so.

Bucky doesn't pay attention for the rest of the movie.

>>>\------>

The team trains and while Bucky is not a part of the avengers team, he still trains with them. He refuses to do one on one fights and keeps mostly to himself. Nobody asks him about it. He's on the treadmill when a grinning Clint appears in front of him. Bucky raises a brow in question.

"You should take a break soon."

Bucky frowns. He just started running and Clint knows it because he was there first. It slowly dawns on what's going to happen next.

"Just thought you must be tired because you've been _running_ through my mind all day."

Bucky wonders what to do but is saved when Natasha calls Clint over to her.

_You can't stop now. That would be too obvious._ Bucky needs someone to talk to but he pushes himself to run more and faster. _Just another moment. Just- ah fuck it._ He gets off the treadmill and walks over to the punching bag where Steve trains.

"He did it again."

"Huh?"

"I said he did it again."

"Uh-huh."

Bucky grabs the punching bag and glares at Steve.

"Sorry," sheepishly Steve rubs his neck, "who did what again?"

"Clint. He does this awful punny flirt thing and I don't know why but he's started trying it on me. I mean, ok, I asked him to in the beginning but only because I didn't know what the fuss was about. And now he doesn't stop." Frustrated Bucky runs a hand through his hair. "It's ridiculous, honestly. But the worst thing is," he sighs, "I kinda think it's endearing."

Steve's eyes get big and a smile creeps on his face. "No way."

"I know." Bucky rests his forehead against the punching bag. "I can't even respond. Every time he says a line I have to concentrate to keep a neutral face and because of that I can't get a single word out."

"Why are you resisting?"

Bucky throws him a dirty look. "He's testing out lines because he thinks I'm good at flirting. So he is probably looking for advice and nothing more."

Steve holds up a finger. "Probably," he points out smug.

"Why did I thought you would be any help? Continue your training, punk."

Bucky walks away while Steve laughs.

>>>\------>

It doesn't take long for the elevator to arrive. When the doors open Bucky isn't much surprised to find Clint already on it. Placing himself next to the other man, he notices the silence.

Bucky looks over expectant but Clint just sighs. "I've have nothing to say."

Keeping his eyes on the elevator doors, Bucky hums in response, smiling to himself. "I think I must have got on the wrong elevator," he says in a low voice. Catching Clint looking over in the corner of his eye, "I didn't mean to go straight to heaven."

There is a beat silence before Clint barks out a laugh.

"That was smooth." He pats Bucky on the shoulder. "Tony will probably say otherwise but I think he just doesn't get it. Anyway it's better than the stuff I tried. I'm really flattered. Hey, can I have it?"

"You can, on one condition." He waits for Clint to look at him. "You only use it one me."

Clint starts laughing again but Bucky just smirks back. The laughter dies down when the doors open.

"Wait, you're not serious, are you?"

Bucky doesn't answer, instead he gets off the elevator. One last look over his shoulder reveals a flabbergasted Clint as the doors close.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://aw-doll-no.tumblr.com/post/614043504761585664/the-way-you-flirt-is-shameful)


End file.
